


You can still save him

by XKaitlinX



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Depressed John, London, M/M, Reichenbach Fall, Superwholock, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XKaitlinX/pseuds/XKaitlinX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Supernatural, Doctor Who and BBC Sherlock crossover fanfic. It is set three months after the Reichenbach Fall and in this story Sherlock actually died.  John Watson is terribly lost after losing his best friend until the Doctor along with the Winchesters and Castiel will try to save Sherlock and bring him back to John.  This is my first story on wattpad so please be patient and bare with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I would love and appreciate it immensely if you could take the time to read my fanfic and comment (any advice or problems you have with it are very much welcomed and appreciated as well) There will also be some Destiel momemts and maybe one or two Johnlock moments. Thank you so much! xx

John Watson sat alone in his apartment, staring at the empty armchair opposite him. The breeze from the open window swept through the army doctor's hair reminding him of how cold and alone he felt. It had been four months since his best friend fell and he had barely moved from that chair. He was paralyzed from the emptiness he felt, the same emptiness that surrounded him after he got shot. John had been visited a few times by Mycroft, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson all offering comfort and support but all John could do was push them away. How could he get hurt again if there was no one left to hurt him? He stood up, placed his cold half-drunk coffee on the little table beside him and weakly walked over to Sherlock's door. John gently placed his fingertips on the loose door handle as he remembered the way that Sherlock used to slam the door whenever he didn't get his way. John smiled to himself. He had been trying to work up the courage to open Sherlock's door for the last four months but he just couldn't because if he did it meant that Sherlock defiantly wasn't coming home, that Sherlock Holmes was dead. John gripped the door handle tightly and slightly turned but he couldn't cope with the overwhelming sadness so he let the door handle slip out of his hand and rested his head upon the faded door. Not today. John Watson was so tired of missing his best friend and sick of the darkness. "Sherlock... I need some help" a single tear rolled down John's cheek. The defeated doctor let himself slide down the door until he hit the hard carpet. He had hit rock bottom... again. He wrapped his weak arms around his legs in an attempt to stop them from violently shaking as more tears fell to the ground. John wondered if he was ever going to get better, god he needed to get better.

John was startled when he heard a quiet knocking from downstairs, great another visitor he thought. John quickly dried his tears and miserably descended the stairs, with every step reminding him of all Sherlock's experiments that took place on that very staircase. John smiled to himself but it quickly faded again once it hit him that he would never walk in on any of Sherlock's experiments again. Waiting patiently at his front door was his landlady, Mrs. Hudson holding a bunch of yellow roses.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello John" Mrs. Hudson said wrapping her frail arms around John.

"Hi" John whispered into her woolly cardigan.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me on a little trip to Sherlock's... well you know"

"grave. His grave Mrs. Hudson because Sherlock Holmes is...." John stopped there because he could feel his eyes start to water.

"John, I understand it's hard. I lost my father a few years back but you can't keep living the way you are, you can't keep living in the past" John gave Mrs. Hudson a blank look. Why should he listen to her? What did she know? But John knew that she wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed to join her. "Fine I'll come, okay?" John grunted reluctantly. He reached behind the door and grabbed his navy blue coat.

John looked out the cab window the whole time watching the world turn as his continued to crash down around him. As the old tires screeched when the cab stopped out front of St. Woolos Cemetery John's heart fell. John's heart was already in pieces but John felt as if his heart had just broken into a million more. He had only been to Sherlock's grave once before and that was for the funeral. He continued to sit in silence staring out the window.

"John, are you coming?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Yeah, yeah" John replied, snapping out of his hazy daydream.

Mrs. Hudson and John walked together in silence past all the other graves. As they approached Sherlock's grave Mrs. Hudson clung onto John's arm. Sherlock's grave was near the back, quite a distance from all the other tombstones.

"Even in death, Sherlock is alone" Mrs. Hudson said sympathetically. Her brittle old body started to shake.

"He wasn't alone Mrs. Hudson, he had us" John replied grabbing onto her fragile hand.

"I miss him terribly"

" Me too"

Mrs. Hudson broke her hand away from John's and gently placed her roses onto the side of Sherlock's marble tombstone.

"I'll give you some time alone with him" Mrs. Hudson smiled faintly. "I'll be waiting in the cab" she patted John on the back before leaving. John stood there alone in the abandoned cemetery. The army doctor wanted to say something meaningful but his mind went blank, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. His words had escaped him when he needed them the most. John breathed in deeply.

"You told me once that you weren't a hero, um, there were times I didn't even think you were human but let me tell you this, you were the best man and the most human, human being that I've ever known" John closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down but a single tear escaped. He wanted his best friend back so badly that he was willing to go to any lengths to get him back but John knew that not even the famous Sherlock Holmes could survive a fall like that. John took a few cautious steps forward and brushed his fingers against the marble tombstone. His heart stopped for a second as he read his best friend's name in the golden letters. Sherlock Holmes the only Consulting Detective in the world. This was proof that Sherlock was dead, yet John refused to believe that it was true. It just couldn't be true. John tried to compose himself but yet another tear rolled down his cheek.

"I was so alone and I owe you so much" He turned to go and meet Mrs. Hudson back at the cab but after a moments doubt he turned back. John needed to say it out loud and most importantly he wanted Sherlock to hear his desperate plea.

"One more thing, one more miracle Sherlock, for me. Don't. Be. Dead" A silent minute pasted and John grew tired of the ever-growing disappointment so he pulled himself together and calmly walked back to the cab.

John climbed back into the cab and heard Mrs. Hudson and the cab driver discussing some sort of coffee.

"You're back." Mrs. Hudson cheerfully stated the obvious.

"Let's go" John replied in a tired voice. The cab ride back to 221B Baker street was even more uneventful then the trip to the cemetery. John stared out the window and Mrs. Hudson spoke to the cab driver about different cooking techniques.

"Oh John! I wanted to ask you something. Mycroft and Lestrade are both popping in for tea and I was wondering if maybe you would like to join?" Mrs. Hudson offered.

"No thank you, I would just like to be alone" John sniffed, his eyes tearing up remembering how much time he spent alone nowadays.

"Are you sure because-"

"NO MRS. HUDSON" John growled causing the cab driver to look back nervously, "I'm sorry, it's just I do not want to go"

"No I'm sorry I should have let it go" Mrs. Hudson apologized.


	3. Chapter three

The Doctor was in Jurassic period enjoying the company of a lovely green brachiosaurus. The 900 year old time lord lifted up his hands filled with delicious fern leaves, the brachiosaurus slowly lowered it's head and accepted the Doctor's little gift. The magnificent dinosaur chomped down on the fern leaves causing the excited Doctor to jump up and down with a giant smile on his face.

"You are wonderful, you are" The Doctor admired patting the dinosaur. With a nod of the head the brachiosaurus let out a window-smashing growl.

"Aye, don't say that! Bow-ties are cool" The Doctor exclaimed adjusting his red bow-tie. In the distance he could just hear the ringing of a telephone. 

"Oh, a phone call. For me?" The doctor quickly patted the dinosaur one last time and ran up to his phone box. He reached out his hand and and pushed the blue door open but instead of the door opening to let the time lord in, it stayed closed causing the excited Doctor to face-plant. 

"Every time" The Doctor said rubbing his head. He carefully pulled the door open and skipped up the steps to pick up his ringing telephone.

"Hello! The Doctor here"

"Doctor, we didn't know how to contact you" The stranger replied, eleven could sense a tone of sadness in her voice.

"What... who is this?" The Doctor questioned.

"I'm Darcy, from St. Bart's hospital" 

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm so sorry Doctor but Sherlock Holmes committed suicide two months ago"

"...He wouldn't have, he's Sherlock Holmes. He... Er.. um" The Doctor's voice started to fail him.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Darcy replied sounding concerned.

"Yes I'm fine.. ah. John! How is John coping?" The Doctor eagerly asked.

"We haven't actually seen him since Sherlock passed away, I've heard he's not in a very good place at the moment. He did just lose his best friend"

The Doctor was staring at the wall, poor John, "I have to go" He quickly muttered, hanging up the phone and running over to the TARDIS console. He frantically pressed every second button, typed letters into the screen, pulled levers and flicked all the switches to guide the TARDIS to John's flat. 

John sat at his kitchen table absent-mindly staring at his tea. John no longer had the will or energy to go out shopping every week to pick up fresh food so instead he just had microwavable food, canned food and take out. John picked up his fork and played with the cold pieces of canned spaghetti, swirling the noodles with the fork then letting them fall back to his plate. John spent many nights like this, sitting alone in the dark. The silence was broken by a crashing noise from upstairs. John was awoken from his half-hearted daydream and heard the familiar whooshing noise of the TARDIS. "Doctor..." John left his uneaten tea and ran upstairs into his room to find the phone box standing there with the time lord leaning on it. 

"John, I'm so sorry" The doctor apologized and John's excitement over seeing the Doctor turned into anger.

"Why didn't you save him?" John questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"You've got to understand, I can't"

"YOU HAVE A TIME MACHINE" 

"Sherlock jumping is a fixed point in time, there is nothing that I can do" 

"You could have tried but you were too busy gallivanting around the universe" John didn't blame the Doctor but he needed something to hold on to.

"John, you and I both know that if I could, I would have. Please don't do this to yourself" 

" I just want my best friend back" John whispered to himself. The Doctor understood how John was feeling. He has lost friends before and he has been exactly where John was but now it was the Doctor's turn to help his friend. 

"John, I want to help you" The doctor pleaded.

"If you want to help me go back in time and stop Sherlock from jumping off that damn building"

"I can't change a fixed point in time, John"

"You're a time lord, time is yours to control!"

"It doesn't work like that, there's rules against it"

John gave the Doctor an unforgiving look, "Sherlock would have broken rules to save you"

The Doctor saw John's point. Sherlock once broke the law and deleted all the information on the internet about the Doctor. He owed Sherlock one. The Doctor stared at the ground while John continued to glare at him. He couldn't let John go on like this, he was slowly slipping away and the Doctor had to save John and Sherlock. 

"John listen to me, I'm going to save Sherlock. But that means you won't remember anything from the last two months, everything you've done recently will be gone"

"..Thank you Doctor" John was relieved, the last two months were filled with loneliness, coldness and darkness so John was relieved that he wouldn't remember any of it. John told the Doctor everything about the snipers, Moriarty and the final problem. The doctor then said goodbye, promised to bring Sherlock back and skipped into the TARDIS. With a whoosh he was gone again. Leaving the flat just as empty as it was half an hour ago. But this time John had something that he hadn't had in ages, he had hope brought along by his old friend the Doctor.


	4. Chapter Four

Dean, Sam and Castiel sat around the ordinary but cheap hotel room discussing if they should buy pie or burgers for tea, when Cas was around this happened at least three times a week. The walls were covered in dirty brown wallpaper and ill-coloured flower patterns with even worse floral curtains but it didn't seem to bother Dean or Sam because they were used to crappy hotel rooms. 

"Grilled chicken burgers are full of nutrition and fibre, pie is just fattening" Castiel argued ignoring Deans previous rude remarks.

"Are you kidding me?! A meat pie kicks a chicken burger's arse any day" Dean replied defencelessly.

"It's a grilled chicken burger, dean" Cas corrected. 

Sam, sick of the already hour long argument, stood up from the bed where he was doing some research on his laptop and suggested a truce, "Why don't we just go somewhere that serves both and you can both get what you want?" 

"This has gone way past the 'what's for tea problem', this is about Castiel thinking, somehow, that a whatever whatever burger is better than a delicious meat pie" Dean said licking his lips just thinking about pie.

"Dean, burgers can also come in all different-" Castiel was interrupted by a loud whooshing noise outside the hotel window. Sam knew that sound from anywhere. He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains to reveal a blue police box. 

"It's the Doctor" Sam announced smiling to himself.

"Now here's a man that actually knows good food, unlike a certain nerdy angel" Dean jokingly nudged Cas as he rushed out the door and waited for the Doctor to emerge from the box.   
"The Doctor will obiviously understand that grilled chicken burgers are much better than any pie" Castiel claimed before knocking on the blue door. Dean quickly grabbed Cas, turned him around and by gripping onto his trench coat pushed him up against the TARDIS door. 

"Admit to me that pie is better than a grilled burger and I'll let you go" Castiel tried squirming and squeezing his way out of Dean's grip but Dean was too strong. 

"Let me go... Dean" Castiel pleaded as Dean smirked at the angels failed efforts to escape.

"All you have to do is say seven simple words, pie is better than a chicken burger, and you can be free" Dean bribed, pushing Cas playfully harder against the blue door.

"There is no way that a grilled chicken burger is lesser in quality compared to a meat pie and I'm not going to lie and say it is" 

"Oh, are we going to talk all smart, are we?" Dean responded with a smug look.

Castiel's body became limp as he gave up trying to escape for now, "Please just let go of me"

"Oh stop it you two" Sam said disgusted before turning his back.

Dean ignored his brother and continued teasing his angel, "What are you going to do to me if I don't?"  
"I'm an angel, ass-butt so let go of me or you will get hurt" Cas smiled.

"oh really?" Dean taunted. Castiel then opened his mouth wide and stuck it around Dean's arm. As Cas' teeth sunk into Dean he let out a yelp and pulled away from the angel.

"WHY DID YOU BITE ME?" Dean yelled quickly rubbing the teeth marks in his forearm.

"I did try to warn you" Castiel cheekily smiled fixing his tie.

At that very moment the police box's door swung open and there stood the Doctor wearing his usual tweed jacket, red suspenders and cool bow tie.

"Blimely, and you call yourselves grown men!" The Doctor noticed Sam hovering in the background and quickly added, "and one over-grown man". The Doctor was always making fun of him for his height so Sam just grinned back.

"...Says the man in the bow tie" Dean joked. 

Sam chuckled and walked over to the Doctor and held out his hand, "How are you Doctor?".

"Yes, yes fine really..." The Doctor shook his hand and looked past Sam at Dean and Cas who were completely distracted nudging each other with their elbows, "okay I'm not fine. I need your help"

"That's fine by me, all you ever have to do it ask but first why don't we just go inside and catch up, I haven't seen you since the run in with the siltheen" Sam reassured as he put his arm around the Doctor and walked him inside. 

"Damn they were fugly" dean commented just as he was tuning back into the conversation. Dean then proceeded to scrunched up his nose and made a childish face causing Cas to giggle like a little girl .  
______________________________

After twenty minutes of exchanging pleasantries, Sam reliving the epic battle of when he helped the Doctor send the siltheen family back to their home planet and Dean debating with Cas about whether pie or burgers were better, the conversation turned back to the Doctor needing help.

"So you were saying you need our help" Sam addressed after Castiel was done rubbing in Dean's face that even the Doctor agreed a grilled chicken burger is better than a meat pie. Now that he noticed Dean did look rather defeated as he sat on the green couch with Cas sitting on the armrest next to him.

The Doctor was sitting at the round four-seated table, he sadly looked over to same who was sitting on his bed and tried to make the situation clearer, "Yes well actually, it's Sherlock Holmes that needs the help" 

A new look of worry spread along Dean's face, "Is he okay?"

The Doctor looked away and quietly whimpered, "Sherlock fell 70ft to his death last month and it's a fixed point in time so I don't know how.. I don't know if I can save him" He wanted to say more, he wanted to explain himself and Moriarty's plan but he just couldn't find the words. Sam leaned helplessly against the bed's headboard, he usually had something comforting to say in situations like these but at the moment he was too upset about the death of Sherlock Holmes to even think straight. Dean stood up from the couch, walked over towards the pathetic excuse for a kitchen and stopped right in front of the bin. He suddenly kicked the bin and with a horrible crash it fell to the ground. Sam and Castiel both jumped at the unexpected break in the silence and the Doctor nervously sat up straighter in his chair. The Doctor felt like it was all his fault, it usually was; getting Rose trapped in a parallel universe, losing Martha, removing Donna's memory and now Sherlock dying fell upon him as well. The Doctor felt smothered with the weight of John's misery and Dean's anger and undoubtedly Sam's hatred as well. The Doctor was about to excuse himself and cowardly leave when something unexpected happened.

"That's why we are all going to help you. Together we can save Sherlock Holmes, i know we can. I believe we can..." Castiel began "We stopped the damn apocalypse and the Doctor saves entire universes and planets like every day, so if we can do all that why shouldn't we be allowed to save our friend? Together we will find a way to save Sherlock and we will bring him home to John" Cas encouraged trying to lift everyones spirits. Dean apologetically looked back at Castiel as he picked up the bin and placed it up-right.

Sam got up from the bed and gently placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "it's not your fault Doctor and you did the right thing by coming to us because I'll help as well, Cas"   
"Count me in too" Dean smiled before walking closer to Cas and standing next to the angel. Cas looked down and noticed Dean's rough hand brushing against his own. Or at least his vessels. Castiel suddenly felt flustered as he looked up at Dean to find his beautiful green eyes already staring at him. Cas shyly smiled back.

"Yes okay now Doctor you need to tell us everything" Sam requested completely unaware of what he was interrupting behind him. Sam then pulled out a chair for himself and sat around the table with the Doctor. Dean sadly let his eyes leave Cass' and walked over to the table to sit down next to his little brother.

"Come on Cas" Dean murmured as he pointed to the chair next to his. 

So the doctor spent the next 25 minutes explaining to the Winchesters and Castiel about Moriarty, the fixed point in time and what that meant, the snipers aimed at their friends and the impossible situation Sherlock had been in. 

After a moment of silence and everyone sort of twiddling their thumbs Dean suddenly sat up in his chair and smirked, "Hang on... I know exactly how we are going to save Sherlock Holmes..."


	5. Chapter Five

The Doctor happily ran up the steps and over to the TARDIS console closely followed by Sam and Castiel wasn't too far behind them. Sam, Dean and Castiel had all already flown in the time machine so the fact that it was bigger on the inside didn't astonish any of them. The Doctor was already gleefully making his way around the console pressing buttons and pulling leavers as he went. Sam calmly sat down on one of the white chairs that leaned against the time machines railing and stayed out of the Doctors way. The time lord looked up for a quick second and flashed Sam a thankful smile.  
"We are missing one" The Doctor observed causing both Sam and Castiel to turn their heads in search for who wasn't there.  
"Dean" Sam thought out loud before standing up to go look for his older brother.  
"I'll get him" Cas decided, gesturing for Sam to sit back down. Castiel turned around and walked back through the TARDIS door. He found Dean with his back turned shuffling something around in his jacket pockets.   
"What did you just put in your pocket, Dean?" Castiel asked suspiciously.   
Dean jumped as he spun around, "Cant a man have some privacy?" Dean then gave Cas a smart-ass smile and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. Castiel was confused as to why dean seemed so startled when he had said something because Dean wasn't the type to get scared easily? The angel subconsciously tilted his head to the side in confusion and Dean laughed because he loved it when his angel did that.   
"We are about to leave in the Doctor's time machine" Castiel pointed out the obvious.  
"Yeah Cas, I know. I just needed to pick something up quickly" Dean remarked and started to walk past the angel to head towards the police box.  
Castiel firmly but gently grabbed Dean's arm to stop him, "What is it Dean, are you okay?"   
"I'm fine, Cas honestly and it's just not important" Dean reassured, smiling sweetly. Castiel weakly smiled back, he knew something had messed with Dean's head and it was in his pocket.  
"Come on we don't want the Doctor to leave without us" Dean encouraged, tugging on Cass' trench coat to get him to follow him into the time machine. Once Dean was inside the time machine he walked up the stairs, onto the TARDIS deck and leaned against the railing as Castiel followed.  
"Okay so I might be able to get us to Sherlock, I could land the TARDIS near st. Barts hospital and then we all carry out our own part of the plan" the Doctor cheerfully planned.  
"Might?" Cas questioned, the Doctor kind of hoped no one would pick up on that.  
"Well I can try landing the TARDIS but because it's going to be hard to even land there in the first place then there's no gaurentee that we will land exactly where we want or when we want" the Doctor admitted, looking at Sam mostly.  
"Give it your best shot, Doc" Dean encouraged before turning to Castiel and telling him about the time him and John sabotaged one of Sherlock's experiments. Castiel listened with an awe-filled smile as the Doctor ran around the TARDIS console with Sam casually helping him here and there.  
It was hard to tell how much time actually passed while you were in the time machine, it all becomes very jumbled up but after, what dean guessed, 15 minutes the Doctor stopped running around like a chicken with its head chopped off and begun to explain the plan, " So change of plan a bit. Sam suggested earlier that we could land the TARDIS inside John's apartment the day before Sherlock jumps and then we could travel in time to just 3 hours before Sherlock jumps and we will already be in John's apartment so we can each carry out our individual plans from there"  
"So that's how we skip the whole 'fixed point in time' problem?" Cas asked sceptically.  
"Well no, that's just how we get there, we still have no idea what will happen after we save Sherlock but whatever happens we will deal with it together" Sam replied before the Doctor could.   
"Okay well do we have everything we need?" Dean asked stepping away from the railing.  
"Yeah I grabbed everything we should need before getting in the time machine" Sam murmured and pointed over to a couple of duffle bags near the police box's doors.  
"Well organised, Sammy" Dean beamed proudly.  
"It seems weird doesn't it?" Sam begun "...fighting something human? Like it's not a monster this time-"  
"Some people would consider a obsessed, psychopathic, mastermind who killed a classmate of his at the age of thirteen as a monster" Cas interrupted.  
" Yeah cas but I meant its not like a demon or a ghost this time" Sam corrected and awkwardly smiled at the angel.  
"You're right Sam, it's different but we are doing it for Sherlock. Plus think about all the other crap we've defeated... We can survive this. All of us" Dean assured.  
"Okay I hate to ruin the moment but we really should be getting along" The Doctor interrupted typing the final numbers onto the screen which was hanging from the console.  
"It's fine Doctor, go ahead "Sam insisted.  
"Now I'm going to land her, its going to be a rough ride so hold on and don't let go" The Doctor warned. Sam calmly grabbed on to whatever levers and knobs he could on the TARDIS console and braced for impact.  
"Do it, doc" Dean confirmed before grabbing onto the railing tightly. Castiel carefully watched what Dean did and then copied him by grabbing the TARDIS railing next to him. The Doctor dramatically pulled a certain lever, leaned back and cheerfully shouted "GERONIMO!". The time machine crashed, banged and a few lights exploded as the it flew through both time and space. Castiel let out a tiny yelp as he was pushed forwards into Dean and then backwards into the railing. Cass' hand slipped from the railing causing him to fall and tumble down the time machine's steps.   
"CAS!" Dean cried as he reached out a hand to try and help his friend but at the same time the TARDIS violently shook and threw him to the floor. The lights flicked as the police box continued to shake and bang. Sam got roughly pushed into the console, hitting his head on a sharp lever. He was unconscious before he hit the ground leaving the time lord the only one still standing. The TARDIS stopped crashing around altogether and Dean was left groaning on the floor.  
The Doctor gasped, "ahh, that didn't go.. quite to... plan". Dean suddenly forced himself up onto his knees, painfully dragged himself around to the stairs and down to Castiel.  
"Cas.." Dean whimpered as he saw the angel lying motionless at the bottom of the steps, the only hope that he clung to was that he couldn't see any wings scorched into the TARDIS floor. As the Doctor's attention was moved from what went wrong and onto Castiel, he stumbled across the deck and over to where Dean was leaning over the angel and luckily the only blood the Doctor could see was from Dean's nose.  
"Is he okay?" The Doctor whispered sounding like a lost puppy. Dean ignored the question and started to shake Cass' shoulders.  
"Come on Cas. Wake up buddy" Dean pleaded. Cass' eyes started to flutter just before they opened and Castiel breathed in again. Both Dean and the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. Cas felt incredibly dizzy and sick, he couldn't even remember what just happened. He tried to pull himself up but his head started to spin faster and he fell back into Dean's comforting arms. Dean pulled Castiel closer into his chest and wrapped his arms around the injured angel.  
"I've got you, Cas" Dean assured, rubbing his hand through Castiel's hair.  
"Tha-...Thanks... Dean" Cas stuttered. Dean smiled to himself and he could feel Cas smile back against his chest. After a very chick-flick moment Castiel became stable again and he sat up by himself.  
"I'm glad you're alright" The Doctor affirmed as he came to sit around Cas, opposite Dean. Castiel looked around and weakly half-smiled at him.  
"You scared us for a second there Cas" Dean joked.   
"I scared me too " Castiel half heartily laughed because of the pain he felt.  
"Dean's right you took quite a fall" The Doctor chimed in.  
"I don't remember much of it" Castiel moaned, rubbing his forehead.  
"What went wrong anyways?" Dean asked the Doctor.  
"We must have bounced off London" The Doctor suggested, adjusting his Bow-tie and brushing off his tweed jacket.  
"You can't bounce off a city. That's insane, right Sam?" Dean snorted. The silence after that was almost deafening. "Sammy...?" Dean asked again and again no reply. Dean jumped to his feet and ran back up the stairs in search for his brother. He quickly scanned the TARDIS deck and saw his little brother on the opposite side of the console, lying against the railing. Dean stumbled over to Sam and as he got closer to his brother he noticed a damp patch of something in Sam's hair, Dean thought it was blood, it had to be blood. Dean cried Sam's name weakly and practically collapsed on top of him. He heard the Doctor's and Castiel's footsteps behind him a moment later but that wasn't important right now. The older brother gently placed his hand on Sam's cheek and felt the damp patch in his hair and sure enough it was blood. Dean still expected Sam to open his eyes any second and fall into Dean's loving arms just like Castiel had only a few minutes ago but he was wrong.   
"Come on Sammy. Open your eyes" Dean wept as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I need you to open eyes" Dean begged his voice sounding broken and weak but his younger brother still didn't move. He wrapped his arms around Sam as more tears fell to the floor. Dean begun rocking Sam in his brotherly arms.   
"Sam!"


	6. Chapter Six

The Doctor opened a green door to a large room, it was a bedroom. One wall was filled with bookcases that reached the ceiling covered with hundreds of books. There were two small single-sized beds, a very unique bunk bed, a few chairs and tables scattered around and a collection of pillows, blankets and other fluffy things in one corner. Dean followed the Doctor through the door and laid his brother gently down on the closest bed. The Doctor and Castiel stood back as Dean pulled up a chair to Sam's bed and held on to his hand.   
After a long, silent moment Dean finally spoke.  
"One of you have to do something, you're an angel and you're a time lord" Dean gestured to Castiel and the Doctor respectively. Castiel looked at the Doctor guilty, he would do anything to help Sam but at the moment he was cut off from heaven so he simply could not. As if the Doctor could read Cas' mind he walked over to the bed and felt Sam's neck for a pulse, there wasn't one. Dean looked around at Castiel and the angel smiled sympathetically.   
"There is something I might be able to do" The Doctor announced doubtfully, causing Dean to look away from Cas.  
"Please Doctor, anything" Dean begged. The Doctor turned around and walked a couple of steps away. Dean and Castiel could hear the Doctor talking to himself but they couldn't work out what he was actually saying. Although he seemed to be arguing with himself. After a couple of awkward minutes he returned, smiling sadly.   
"Can you help return Sam from the dead, Doctor?" Castiel asked curiously.   
"Well I'm a time lord and time lords have twelve regenerations you see and I'm the eleventh regeneration, I'm the eleventh doctor" The doctor tired to explain, but it was quite awful.  
"As confusing as that is, I understand. You've told us all this before" Dean questioned, squeezing his younger brother's hand.  
"So I've got one regeneration left" The Doctor hinted conspicuously, not actually wanting to say what he was prepared to do for Sam.   
Castiel was the first one to catch on , "As much as I like Sam and want to save him, you can't do that Doctor." Dean looked confusedly from the Doctor to Cas.  
"What are you two talking about. Just say it" Dean demanded, angry of being left out and his emotions obviously going crazy.  
"The Doctor wants to give up his last regeneration to bring back Sam" Castiel said bluntly. The Doctor stared at Dean for a reaction, any reaction, but he didn't get one. Sure, Dean was gobsmacked but he didn't show it. It scared Dean that this wonderful, 1,200 year-old time lord was willing to give up one of his last lives for his normal little brother.   
"Sam deserves this, he deserves more time. I can honestly say that Sam is the one of the most intelligent, sensitive and gentle giants I have ever met..." The Doctor begun, getting a small smile from Cas, " and I've been around for an awfully long time. So, I've seen so much and I've already experienced so many extraordinary things that maybe i'll be okay with dying after this last regeneration. All that matters it that I'm willing to give up my regeneration for Sam"   
"You can't give that all up" Castiel protested half-heartily because he also wanted Sam back.  
"If I wasn't prepared to give it up I wouldn't have mentioned it Cas" the Doctor replied. Dean was still staring at his little brother. He was torn and conflicted, he wanted his brother back but he didn't want his friend to lose a life.  
"Doctor-"Castiel started again before being interrupted.  
"Okay" Dean whispered not looking away from Sam. The Doctor smiled and nodded at Dean. He sat down on the bed next to Sam and breathed sharply.  
"You should move back" the Doctor warned Dean. He stood back next to Cas and entwined his fingers with Castiel's for emotional support.   
"Sam deserves this" the Doctor whispered to himself, but Castiel heard. Dean squeezed Cas' hand tightly as the Doctor placed his hands on Sam's face. Castiel looked up at Dean and saw a look of pure worry on his face.  
Castiel, with his other hand, grabbed Dean's arm and squeezed it reassuringly, "it's going to be okay." Before Dean could reply suddenly a yellow mist of beautiful magic flowed out from the Doctor and danced in the air. It pranced around in the air majestically for a couple of seconds before pouring into Sam dramatically. After all the mist had disappeared the Doctor casually removed his hands from Sam's face and stood back up. Dean stepped forward, breaking his connection with Cas.  
"What now?" Dean wondered out loud. The Doctor smiled at Dean then at Sam.  
"Give him a second" The Doctor informed him then sure enough a second later Sam inhaled deeply and sprung to life, sitting up in the bed. Dean ran the two or three steps to the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother. Sam looked around confused.  
"Dean...?" Sam choked, now only being held up by his brother. Castiel looked over to the Doctor and he could have sworn the time lord looked upset but he quickly smiled after he noticed Castiel was looking at him.  
"It's okay Sammy, I've got you" Dean comforted. Sam slowly brought his arms up and grabbed onto his brother jacket.   
"I..I was...how?" Sam stuttered before giving up on speaking for the moment.  
"It's all going to be okay now" The Doctor assured. Sam had barely noticed the Doctor and the trench-coated angel in the background so he jumped when the Doctor spoke.  
"It's only me Sam" The Doctor smiled, stepping closer. Sam successfully lifted his head up and saw the time lord. Dean pulled out of the strong embrace and looked at his brother.  
"What happened?" Sam asked rubbing his head.  
"I'll explain later, first you should let Cas check to see how you are going" The Doctor suggested.   
"Sure" Sam agreed before Castiel came over to the bed and positioned himself so his hand was just over the Winchester's heart.   
"This may hurt" Castiel warned. Sam only nodded and squeezed his eyes shut before Castiel reached into Sam's chest and he let out a group of swear words. After a quick moment the angel removed his hand and stood up properly, "Surprisingly you're fine, good as new, in fact" Sam rubbed his chest and smiled at Dean who was looking extremely worried.   
"Dean, your brother is going to be fine" Cas confirmed.  
"Wait so is Sam like a time lord now?" Dean asked with a sense of serious concern in his voice.   
The Doctor let out a laugh, "no, sadly not. Just plain normal human Sam."   
"Great now you can tell me what just happened?" Sam smiled.  
"Okay, well.."


	7. Chapter Seven

As Dean finished explaining to his younger brother how he actually died and the Doctor had given up his last regeneration to save him, Sam just kind of stared at the wall with a blank expression on his face.   
"Doctor... You didn't have to do that" Sam mumbled fiddling with his own fingers. The Doctor looked over sympathetically, he knew how guilty Sam must be feeling.  
The Doctor took a comforting step forward, "Trust me Sam, I wanted to help you." Sam looked over sadly and forced a smile. "And it's not like I'm just going to die right now, I have plenty of time and you're alive so it's good." Sam sighed, stood up from the bed and rose to his enormous height. He walked over to the time lord and wrapped his huge arms around him. Dean awkwardly looked over to Cas and shrugged his shoulders. Castiel just smiled and let out a small laugh. The Doctor smiled against the Winchester's coat as Sam patted his back.   
"Thank you" Sam softly breathed gratefully.  
"You're welcome" The Doctor grinned as the men broke apart. Sam looked back at his older brother as the time lord adjusted his bow tie.  
"Now that that's sorted and everything's apple pie, I think we should get back to saving Sherlock" Dean proposed.  
"Yes, yes" the Doctor clapped. "Follow me" he instructed leading the Winchesters and their angel back into the time machine's console room.  
________________________________________________

The Doctor descended the steps and stood next to the console beckoning his temporiary companions to follow suit. Dean and Castiel stood in the same spot they did before, up against the railing and Sam stood on the lowest step. The Doctor smiled as he started to push buttons and pull levers.   
"Sorry to interrupt Doctor but what are we going to do exactly?" Castiel inquired politely. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and turned to Cas.  
"Well I was thinking that we just land on a random street corner near St. Bart's hospital and we all go our separate ways from there" The Doctor suggested, almost asking for approval.  
"Sure, you're the boss" Dean affirmed.   
"Cool, so once again you all may want to hold on to something" The time lord warned. Dean and Castiel gripped the railing tightly behind them at the same time. Sam calmly choose a different spot and sat down on the white chair against the railing even though he was panicking internally, which you can't blame him for because last time he did die. Dean flashed a quick reassuring smile to his younger brother which calmed him down quite a bit.  
"You better not fall again" Dean teased, smirking at the angel.  
"I'll try not to" Castiel promised.  
"Don't worry I'll catch you when you fall" Dean murmured lovingly. Cas stared at Dean for a moment, his stomach was doing flips inside him and he started to blush. He had never been at a complete loss for words before but if anyone was going to do it to him, it would be Dean.   
A moment later Castiel smiled sweetly back, "Thank you Dean" Dean just laughed before looking away.  
"GERONIMO!" The Doctor shouted enthusiastically before pulling a lever sending the phone box travelling through both time and space. The TARDIS shook and bounced around but not as bad as last time. At one point the Doctor's foot slipped and he nearly fell over but luckily he caught a wheel on the console. Apart from that everyone relatively held on and everyone was fine, including Sam. When the time machine stopped moving Dean stood up properly and quickly glanced around to all of his friends to make sure they were alright.  
"That wasn't as half as bad as last time" Castiel commented optimistically. The Doctor pranced happily over to the phone box's doors and stood in front of them.  
"Ready?" The Doctor asked gripping the door handles. Dean, Sam and Castiel all nodded in agreement. The time lord dramatically opened the door and revealed a random street located somewhere in London. The Doctor stepped out and clapped his hands together in success. Sam, Dean and Cas all tumbled out of the phone box as people just continued to casually walk past, not even realising four people just emerged from a tiny police box.   
"He's right, we are on the corner of Red lion square and Dane street, only a few blocks away from Baker Street and St. bart's hospital" Castiel confirmed, pointing to a sign that read 'Red Lion Square'.  
"Location is correct but how about the date" the Doctor replied ominously. Dean gave a confused look to Sam and he just shrugged in reply. The Doctor walked up to a young schoolgirl who was carrying a pile of books. She looked around 14, her hair was brown and messy, and swayed quite beautifully behind her. She just wore a casual t-shirt and jeans.  
"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you but would you happen to have the time and date?" The Doctor asked politely, smiling at the school girl. The girl was hesitant at first but she checked her watch anyways.  
'Ohhh' Dean sighed as he realised what the time lord was doing.  
"Uh... It's the 15th of January and its around 10" she replied nervously.  
"Thank you so much..." The Doctor looked for a name tag on the girl's books and found one written in black pen "Amy" the Doctor grinned. Amy laughed slightly and brushed her fringe out of her eyes.  
Amy looked up into the Doctor's eyes for the first time, "You're welcome"   
"Have a nice day!" The Doctor called as he spun around and started to walk away. As he walked he heard a faint but sweet "you too". The Doctor jumped with excitement as he rejoined his friends, "Yeah, correct location and date! My TARDIS never fails. And Sherlock is due to jump in 40 minutes"  
"Okay" Dean mumbled absent-mindely as he handed Castiel and Sam both a knife that he had retrieved from the duffle bags before he left the time machine.  
"Thanks" Castiel and Sam both said accepting the weapons.   
The Doctor looked from Dean to Sam to Castiel, " So you all know what you have to do?" Dean and Sam nodded remembering easily, they were hunters.  
"I do too" Castiel added, tucking the knife into his trench coat pocket.  
"Good luck" The Doctor wished as Castiel disappeared in an astounding whoosh of wings and feathers. Dean walked on to the road and quickly hailed a taxi.  
"You too" Sam encouraged on behalf of Dean and Cas.   
"You coming Sammy?" Dean asked as he was half in the car.  
"Yep coming" Sam called, waving to the Doctor and running over to the taxi. The Doctor waved back to him and Dean then walked back into his TARDIS, his part of the plan was relatively simple.


	8. Chapter Eight

Castiel reappeared in a staircase of a random building across from St. Bart's hospital. The angel was stood behind one of Moriarty's assassins who was dressed in all black and sat on a step, pointing a sniper out of the window towards the hospital. Castiel glared at the man, this was the man who had orders to murder John and this made the angel full of hatred and anger.  
"Leave my friends alone" Castiel announced loudly causing the assassin to drop his gun and it fell to the ground with an terrible echoing sound in the otherwise quiet staircase. The angel quickly pulled the knife from his trench coat and stabbed it into the man's back before he could even turn around. The assassin let out a cry as Castiel let him fall to the ground and roll down a couple of steps. Blood quickly started to pour from the mans back and mouth.  
"Don't ever mess with my friends, they are important to me!" Castiel warned sternly as the assassin slowly drifted into unconsciousness.  
__________________________________________________

Sam Winchester walked into Lestrade's office building and stood next to the water cooler. He tried to look casual and not like he was on a mission to kill an assassin. Sam looked around trying to identify the man sent for Lestrade which was extremely difficult because the Doctor had only given Sam a pretty vague description of him. The younger Winchester searched the bored and tired faces looking for anything that would give the assassin away. He must have stood there for at least ten minutes before he noticed a man sitting near Lestrade's office who was acting quite sketchy. He kept looking from his watch to Lestrade then back to his watch. The man didn't have the physical build of a killer, he was quite scrawny and on the shorter side but Sam knew this was his guy. The hunter approached him smoothly and stood next to his desk.  
"Excuse me but can I talk to you out in the hallway for a moment..." Sam searched for a name on the desk, "Ryan?" The hunter knew it wasn't the assassin's actual name but he said it anyways and he found himself wondering what happened to the real Ryan.   
"I'm kind of busy at the moment" the assassin replied not even looking up from the computer screen.  
Sam looked over to the computer screen and found it blank, "doing what?" 'Ryan' quickly realised his screen was empty then awkwardly looked up at Sam.   
"Uh... I was just... looking for a document on my desktop" He lied.  
"Okay" Sam murmured. "Well it will only take a moment" Sam persuaded. 'Ryan' looked at his watch, then at Lestrade.  
"Fine" 'Ryan' shrugged, standing up and giving the hunter a dirty look. Sam knew what the assassin was thinking of doing to him for interrupting him and it didn't have a happy ending for Sam. Nevertheless the Winchester lead 'Ryan' through the rows of desks of grumpy officers and into the empty hallway. Firstly, Sam made sure no one was around or likely to appear before stopping in the middle of the hallway and staring at the man. 'Ryan' suddenly charged at Sam and tried to grab him around the waist but the trained hunter was to good for him. As the assassin got close to the hunter, he simply stood to the side and 'Ryan' stumbled forward, arms outstretched.   
"Oi, dumbass over here" Sam called, sassily. The assassin then turned around angrily to meet Sam but the hunter towered over him and easily stabbed the him in the chest with the knife that Dean gave him. The man groaned and blood started to pour from his nose. Sam pulled the knife out causing 'Ryan' to fall to the ground with a thump. The hunter stared at the dying man and for a moment he kind of felt pity and regret but the next second the feeling passed as he remembered that this guy was capable and willing to kill Lestrade and probably all the officers in that room. Sam hauled the man into a small, dirty supply closet and left him there, It wasn't the right thing to do but Sam didn't have many options. The hunter conspicuously left the supply room, walked back through the office and into Lestrade's office.  
"Sam...?" Lestrade asked, dropping the pen from his mouth. Sam had only met the detective inspector once before so he was surprised he even remembered his name.  
"You should come with me" Sam instructed, flashing a friendly smile at the confused man.   
__________________________________

Dean stood in front of the black door that had a bronze-plated 221B on it. He was all for kicking the door down but he decided to try the knob first, luckily as he turned the knob the door opened freely. Dean smiled to himself in success. The hunter then became serious and bursted into the hallway. Next to the stairs at the end of the hall, Mrs. Hudson and a large, bulky, bald man stood discussing something about how often roses should be watered. The man was quite intimidating, his upper arms were covered in tattoos and it looked like he could lift a car. Dean confidently sauntered up to the ageing landlady and placed his hands on her frail shoulders.  
"Go upstairs, turn up the radio and make yourself a cup of tea" Dean instructed calmly.  
"But I was just-" Mrs. Hudson started before being interrupted by the hunter.  
"Go upstairs Mrs. Hudson..." Dean ordered sternly, "Now". The urgency and seriousness in his voice convinced the landlady to turn around and climb the stairs. The 'repair man' just kind of stood there confused. As the door from upstairs clicked, Dean turned to the assassin.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The man asked angrily. Dean tried to stand up straighter but the other man still towered over him, just like Sam did.  
"Did you know that 81% of women find bald men unattrative." The Winchester brother made up, grinning at his own joke. That's when the other man started to throw punches.  
To be honest, Dean was surprised that the 'repair man' hadn't tried anything earlier. The assassin punched Dean in the face twice before the hunter blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. The bald man stumbled back from that blow and Dean threw him to the floor before grabbing the demon knife out of his pants. The assassin managed to head butt the hunter, knock the knife out of his hand and push it away. Dean lied on the floor groaning for a second before the other man started to choke him. Dean reached for the knife but it was just out of his arm span. He felt his head become lighter and his lungs start to struggle for air which some how gave him that little bit of extra strength to knee the man in the groin. Dean quickly scrambled along the floor, closer to the knife, grabbed it and turned just in time for him to see the assassin about to pounce on him. The hunter brought the knife up and without hesitation stabbed it into the man's chest. The 'repair man' just kind of froze for a second before blood started to pour from his wound. Dean hadn't exactly thought everything out logically because the next moment the 140 kilo man fell on top of him but then again when he was in a fight there wasn't much room for logic. The older Winchester let out a 'Hmpft' as he felt himself being crushed by the sheer weight of the assassin. He heard a glorious flap of wings and saw a few papers fly off the table stand.  
"Cas...?" The hunter croaked, feeling awfully winded.  
"It's me Dean" Castiel responded walking into Dean's view.  
"Mind... Helping... Me?" Dean huffed, smiling as wide as he could.  
"Sure" Cas answered politely before rolling the huge man off the tiny Dean in comparison. "Are you okay Dean?" The angel asked.  
"Kind of. Mind helping me up?" Dean raised his hand up. Castiel grabbed his hand and carefully pulled him to his feet.  
"Thanks Cas" Dean smiled once he was stable.  
"You're welcome Dean"  
__________________________________________________

Sherlock stood on the ledge of St. Bart's hospital rooftop with a criminal mastermind lying dead behind him. Sherlock smiled sadly as he reached into his pocket for his phone so he leave his note with John but before he could he heard the TARDIS materialising behind him. Sherlock let go of his phone and genuinely smiled.


	9. Chapter Nine

The time machine's door swung open and out jumped a time lord that could easily be confused for a five-year-old child. Sherlock smiled as he turned to face the Doctor.  
After a moment Sherlock spoke, "I appreciate you trying to rescue me and all Doctor but, I am rather fixed on saving John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson's lives." The Doctor continued bouncing around with pride and success while the consulting detective just stared at him confused.  
"We have already taken care of that!" The Doctor beamed happily. He clapped his hands together and took a couple of steps (or rather skips) forward. Sherlock went to step off the ledge back onto the building but stopped himself quickly."You say you've saved my friends, but how exactly because Moriarty is dead and therefore he cannot call off the assassins?" Sherlock questioned gesturing vaguely to the body between them.  
"The Winchesters! Yeah and Castiel!" The Doctor half shouted with excitement, not really answering Sherlock's question. The detective then gave the Doctor one of his famous are-you-serious kinds of looks. "...Oh yes well the Winchesters and Castiel each took an assassin and eliminated that risk, John, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade are all safe back at Baker Street" The time lord explained. Sherlock finally relaxed his shoulders and jumped off the ledge.  
" Well I guess a thanks are in order" The consulting detective smiled gratefully.  
"Trust me, you being alive is thanks enough!" The Doctor huffed before walking over to Sherlock and pulling him into a hug. Sherlock was quite awkward about it, at first he didn't even move as the Doctor wrapped his arms around his stomach. Then Sherlock awkwardly raised his hands and patted the time lord on the back.   
Suddenly the Doctor jumped away, "Needs some work!" He evaluated laughing at his own joke, Sherlock just snorted obviously not amused. "Now there is someone that is really looking forward to seeing you" the time lord hinted.  
Sherlock frowed his brows, "No one ever really looks forward to being in my presence, not that I like being in theirs, well apart from John's" he thought, smiling at the thought of John.  
"John wants to see you!" The Doctor laughed before adopting a confused look, "well wait, it's not like he's going to be as excited because the next three months haven't happened now, so the John that would have been excited to see you doesn't exist. Well I guess this John might be happy to see you, who knows!" Sometimes the Doctor was great at explaining wibbly-wobbly, timey-whimey stuff, this however was not one of them times.  
"What?" Sherlock, the genius, asked genuinely lost.  
"None of that matters now, we should just get you back to Baker Street and back to John" the Doctor exclaimed. The past couple of days had been a mess, so lets just say that the idea of going home and seeing John was very appealing to Sherlock.  
"Sure Doctor" Sherlock answered as he followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.  
_____________________________________________

The atmosphere back at Baker Street was pretty gloomy and depressive despite the fact that they had just saved the day, John sat in his usual armchair surrounded by his friends; Dean, Sam, Castiel, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson but not Sherlock, not yet at least. They all stood and sat around the lounge room except for Mrs Hudson who was making tea and snacks in the kitchen. Sam was leaning against the fireplace, Lestrade stood by the window and Dean and Castiel sat together on the couch. When John had arrived at the flat earlier in search for Mrs Hudson because he thought she had been shot he actually discovered that his landlady was fine and the Winchesters, Castiel and Lestrade were all waiting for him. John's friends explained everything to him, Moriarty's trick, the assassins, Sherlock's plan to protect him and where the Doctor currently was. At first John was pleased to know that his friend would be fine and all of this Moriarty business was cleared up but he quickly realised what a jerk he had been to Sherlock and he felt awful about it.   
"Oh god" John whispered to himself as he remembered calling Sherlock a machine. The army doctor had said some terrible things to the detective that he didn't even mean at the time but now that he knew that Sherlock was only protecting him he felt even worse about the whole situation. The puzzle kind of clicked together in John's mind as he thought of the conversation he shared with Sherlock earlier, 'Alone protects me' 'Nope, friends protect people' the true weight of his words only sinking in now.   
"I..didn't... It....wasn't" John stuttered pathetically. The army doctor heard someone talking to him faintly but he wasn't listening. "Sherlock was only trying to protect me and he was willing to die for me" John kept repeating over and over in his head. He couldn't figure out why exactly but that made his stomach tie in knots and his heart melt. "I didn't know" John spoke lost in his emotions.  
John was off in his own little world until Mrs Hudson walked into the lounge room carrying a tray with 2 cups of tea, and a plate of jolly dodger biscuits. She held the tray in front of the army doctor and he politely took one of the cups of tea.  
"Thank you Mrs Hudson" John thanked, smiling sadly.   
"You're welcome dear but this is just a one time thing, I'm not your housekeeper" Mrs Hudson replied as she brought the tray to Sam, Lestrade then to the couple on the couch. Dean and Sam both took two biscuits while Lestrade took the other cup of tea and Castiel politely shook his head in a no-thanks gesture.  
"Got any beer?" Dean smiled, doubtfully as Mrs Hudson stood in front of him.  
"No dear" Mrs Hudson answered walking back into the kitchen.  
"Didn't think so" The hunter sighed as he took a bite of the jolly dodger.  
"He's right John, it's not your fault and Sherlock understands that" Lestrade comforted bringing the conversation back to Sherlock and Moriarty. John just took a sip from his cup of tea instead of replying.  
"All that matters now is that everyone is safe and we we are all alright" Sam smiled from the fireplace.   
John shook his head, "No but I should have known, I should have known Mrs Hudson wasn't in danger... Sherlock knew"  
"Well actually she was in danger, there was a big assassin in the apartment with her" Castiel chimned in, in his usual emotionless, angel way. Dean just looked at Cas and rolled his eyes. "What?" Castiel asked Dean, tilting his head.  
"Just... not helping much" Dean tried to talk in a serious voice but his angel was doing the famous head-tilt that he loved so much.  
"Anyways John, you can't feel responsible. I mean Sherlock was willing to die for you and that means something" Lestrade smiled warmly. The room was silent as John contemplated just how much that meant to him again. Suddenly the silence was broken by the familiar sound of the TARDIS materialising upstairs. John immediately chucked his cup on the side table carelessly, sprung up from his arm chair and ran up the staircase, two steps at a time. He bursted into his bedroom and met the blue police box as it stood silently next to his bed. The army doctor walked up to the time machine and rose his hand to knock on the door. "Wait... maybe Sherlock doesn't want to see me because of how much of a jerk I was to him, I called him a machine" John thought, hesitating briefly. Suddenly he heard the collection of footsteps enter the room behind him and he pushed his previous thoughts aside as he knocked on the blue door calmly.  
"Sherlock... You in there?" He asked nervously. He looked back at his friends and got a reassuring nod from Sam so he knocked on the TARDIS door once more.  
After an suspenseful minute of silence the time machine's door swings open and John is left standing face to face with Sherlock Holmes. The world seemed to stand still for a moment as John stared blankly at the detective. He doesn't know why but he feels as if he hasn't seen Sherlock in 3 months and like Sherlock has just come back from the dead but clearly he hasn't. John is pulled back to the moment as Sherlock smiles and opens his mouth to say something. John quickly steps into the time machine and jumps forward practically pushing Sherlock over as he wraps his small arms around him. Sherlock relaxes and wraps his hands around the army doctor. Hugging the time lord was foreign, stiff and awkward for Sherlock but hugging John was completely different, it was warm, comforting and he felt like he was finally home.  
"Sherlock..." John breathed against Sherlock's familiar coat. The Doctor stood behind Sherlock on the TARDIS deck as he waved to Dean, Sam, Lestrade, Cas and Mrs Hudson.  
"I'm here John" Sherlock assured, pressing his cheek against John's head. He smiled to himself about the height difference and he noted to tease John later about this.  
"I'm so,so sorry" John apologized, nuzzling his face into Sherlock's warm coat.  
The detective could tell how guilty John was feeling and his heart hurt at the thought of John being in pain because of him, "It's not your fault, you didn't know. It's okay John." The army doctor just shook his head in disagreement against Sherlock. The consulting detective then pulled John away and held his arms as he stared into his dark blue eyes.   
"Please don't blame yourself, it's Moriarty's fault and all that matters now is that you and I are both safe" Sherlock persuaded. John got lost in Sherlock's eyes, today they were a mix of light blue and green. John had been living with Sherlock for so long now that he rarely noticed the different colours of Sherlock's eyes anymore and he vowed to change that from now on.  
"Okay, Sherlock. Just please don't leave me out of your plans, I'm clever enough to know and I know that you think you are keeping me safe but you're not" John pleaded, clutching onto Sherlock's arms.  
"I will, promise" Sherlock grinned happily. Then John pulled the detective into another hug, whispered "I'm glad you're alive" in his ear then went and stood next to Sam. Sherlock smirked as the Doctor politely pushed past him and stood by Lestrade. The consulting detective slowly stepped out of the TARDIS and stared at his group of friends. Sure, he didn't have many friends but each and every single one of them were special to him and he appreciated them. Sherlock smiled as his eyes drifted from John standing next to Sam leaning on John's dresser to Dean and Castiel standing very close together in the doorway and to Lestrade and the Doctor standing against John's bookcase. That was them, Sherlock's six friends... Well and Molly (and if he was being truly honest, or drunk, he would tell you Mycroft was also on that list). They were all Sherlock needed in this crazy, messed up world.


End file.
